


Excuse me!

by toseetheplaceofnomorestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toseetheplaceofnomorestars/pseuds/toseetheplaceofnomorestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a prequel to Ripped Apart. Just a drabble of Mary and Remus in the bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Excuse Me! (alternately named "Dough you knead me?" /shottttttt jfc who am i peeta??? omg)  
> Author: toseetheplaceofnomorestars (AO3) lippytappy2spooky (tumblr)  
> Type: Drabble  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Remus Lupin/Mary MacDonald

Remus couldn't help a soft chuckle at Mary's teasing.

"I honestly don't see what's wrong with liking chocolate," he remarked, looking over his shoulder as he kneaded the dough before him. "Everyone else seems to think it a trait worth making fun of, apparently." The stretchy substance molded easily under his rough hands, folding over itself repeatedly as he pressed it against the counter. It was a relaxing task, and Remus was content to say that he enjoyed his job.

"Oh, nothing, of course," came the light chime of her voice from the sink. "It's just that no one likes chocolate to the extent that you do. It's funny. Cute."

Remus' warm laugh filled the bakery. "Well, when you grow up with a mother like mine, it's hard not to love it. I've made you hot cocoa from her recipe before, haven't I?"

"Yes, and it was good, I'll give you that much."

"Still not as good as hers," he added. "I don't know how she does it, really." He formed the dough into a small circle before turning away from it, dusting the flour off of his hands.

"Oops, 'scuse me!" Mary giggled as she squeezed past him, smiling up at him as she brushed against him.

"I don't know if I'm going to excuse you. You seem to enjoy that far too much," he teased before leaning down for a soft kiss, his hands gently resting on her hips now, preventing her from going past.

"Remus!" she squealed, smacking him lightly on the arm.

Her golden brown eyes glistened with glee and Remus couldn't help but steal another kiss from her full lips. This one was slow, deliberate. He felt her hands move to his arms, squeezing softly as she kissed back. He could almost feel her heart speed up in time with his own, thundering against her chest and his.

Pulling back, he gave a gentle smile.

"Remus," she breathed, her eyes wide and locked with his.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he pressed his mouth to hers again. It was very easy, being with Mary. They were finely tuned to each other, always aware. One of his arms slid around her waist, and simultaneously her arms hooped around his neck. His other hand slid to tangle in her hazelnut locks and their fluid movements brought them closer still.

A few moments of this peaceful entanglement and Remus couldn't help himself anymore. His hands caught under her thighs and he carefully lifted her up onto the counter, his lips still working against hers, his hands now free to do as they pleased.

Mary gave a slight gasp, but she didn't protest as Remus spread her legs apart, standing between them as he kissed her like he had never done before. He could feel her quivering as she clung to him tightly. He kissed down her jaw, stopping at her neck as his lips fluttered against the delicate skin there. One of his hands slipped between them, tracing her thigh up under her knit dress and brushing lightly against her underwear.

She trembled again, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she let out a soft yelp. She was practically dough in his hands. His fingers pressed gently against her through the thin fabric, stroking softly, gauging her reaction carefully. Her composure seemed to melt more as she relaxed against him, and he could feel a small spot of moistness forming where his fingers remained busy.

She watched him with heavily lidded eyes as he cautiously pulled the soft fabric down her legs, stepping back to unhook her feet and dropping it to the floor. He wasted no time returning to his position before her, his fingers darting under the dress again to rub at her folds gently. Her head dropped back and his lips found her throat again, his thumb gently circling her clit as his middle finger dipped into her. She let out a soft mewl as he stroked inside of her very gently, his fingers doing wonders.

After a few more minutes of this, she was squirming beneath him, reaching forward to grab at the button of his trousers. He watched her in slight amusement, trying to hide his smile. His eyes were trained on her hands, shaking as they popped the button free and fumbled for the zipper. "Are you nervous?" he asked, his voice a low hum now.

Mary shook her head but her now wide eyes said otherwise. As if to try and prove she wasn't, she shoved the waistband of his trousers and underpants down. Remus swallowed the laugh he had almost made as her fingers brushed against him, his jaw clenching and eyes falling closed.

He leaned forward and murmured in her ear, "Don't be nervous. I'll be gentle. Promise." He took one of her hands in his, squeezing it lightly, and she squeezed back. His free hand reached between them again, two fingers pushing into her again and pumping her carefully, trying to determine how difficult this was going to be for the both of them.

It was his own self-control that was going to be tested, he knew.

His lips met hers again, lovingly, just a soft brush. He pulled her to the very edge of the counter now and pressed against her gingerly. She let out a soft breath, kissing him back, fingers sliding up to grip at his broad shoulders again. Slipping past her entrance was easy now, with how ready she was after his hands had worked on her. She gave a huge intake of breath as he filled her completely, and he let out a long sigh simultaneously. His forehead rested against hers, his eyes remaining closed and his whole body stilling as he fully rested inside her, his breath shaking a little.

"R-Remus," she gasped, pulling him closer, her legs wrapping around his waist and trying to draw him in deeper even though she couldn't.

"Wait," he requested in a whisper. He just needed to concentrate. He could do this. His affliction didn't have to ruin this. After a few moments, he was finally able again. His arms hooked under her thighs and he pulled her a little off the counter, allowing him just a little deeper, his hips pressed tightly against hers now, so tightly it almost hurt. She let out a little moan and that was all it took. She wanted him, and he was determined to satisfy her.

Mouths clashing again, Remus slowly pulled out of her and she let out another small moan against his lips, the noise growing louder as he then pushed back in.

Their coupling was frantic, passionate. In only a few minutes Remus knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but Mary didn't seem to mind much. Still, he felt a little guilty as he pressed his face into her neck, shuddering a moment and then stilling, leaving her without release. He held her tightly to him, kissing her neck gently. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Mary just shook her head. "Don't worry, we've got all the time in the world," she breathed, her arms wrapping around his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry..."


End file.
